Chaos Faction
Chaos Faction is one of the six Factions present on Card Monsters. 'Strong Points' *Melee Attack, Magic Attack and Random Damage *Great number of cards with Disease or Outbreak (which makes a good combo) *Great number of cards with Fear or Menace (which makes a good combo) 'Weak Points' *Ranged Attack *Heal and Group Heal Monster Cards 'Common' *Arcane Garbage *Beholder *Bloglodyte *Crowman Culprit *Dark Elf Archer *Dark Elf Druid *Furball *Grand Pincer *Pileogoo *Raven Prophet *Self-Devourer *Sleepy Portal Guard *Spectre *Staglamite *Statue Spectre *Wall of Horror 'Rare' *Abyss Wizard (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Big Boned *Bloody Mary *Demon Hunter *Demonic Catapult *Human in Bucket *Mad Dwarf *Mr. Rabbit *Mystics *Naughty Imp *Nightmare *Reaper Mask *Sky Drake *Smart Owl (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Stair Monster *Trick 'o Demon *Void Element *Void Walker *Whiskered Uncle *Zombie *Zombull 'Epic' *Abomination *Acolyte *Aeon *Bloody Prince *Camo Beetle (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Charon *Demon Dwarf *King Rat *Lost Dinosaur *Lurking Cloak *Plagued Hound *Potion Queen *Puppet (Chaos) *Shadow Dancer *Spooky Totem (Dragon King and the Endless Horde Reward) *Succubus *Sweetheart Succubus *The Plaguadelic (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Void Musketeer *Whisp *Will-o'-wisp 'Legendary' *Abyss Knight *Aforgomon *Banshee *Bloody Knight *Bloody Noble *Blue Dragon *Boar Overlord (Limited Event Prize) *Card King (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Cerberus *Chaos Dragon (Limited Shop Item) *Corpse Dragon *Dark Adviser Modrey (Hero Reward) *Dark Elf Commander *Dungeonmaster *Dwarf Bloodknight *Lich *Mass-Produced Rag *Medusa *Mina Harker *Musculard *Spirit Armor (Magic Attack Variation) *Spirit Armor (Melee Attack Variation) *Theater Clown (Hero Reward) *Void Lord 'Elite' *Incarnation of Destruction Gondola *Innocence Snow White *Snaky Zellatos *Sky Commander Black Beard *Ultimate Weapon Allie *Vampire Hunter A *Vengeful Blood Snow White *Vengeful Demon Fire Nobu *Vengeful Flame Death Emperor *Vlad, the Bloody Overlord Equipment Cards 'Common' *Apron of Mt. Blacksmith *Bandit Armor *Beast Horn *Copper Shield *Cross-shaped Spear *Defensive Stump *Devout Robe *Elven Bracers *Flintflock Pistol *Gemstone Dagger *Green Shield *Hatchet *Heavy Gloves *Infantry Hemlet *Mercury's Wings *Metal Cap *Mirror Shield *Oak Staff *Party Dress *Plain Armor *Ranger Gloves *Restaurant Weapon *Samurai Armor *Samurai Helmet *Short Sword *Skull Wand *Spiked Greaves *Thief Cloak *Tunic *War Greaves *White Gloves 'Rare' *Balance Ring *Barbarian Armor *Berserk Gloves *Burning Armor *Chain Mail *Combat Staff *Crystal Shoe *Dragon's Badge *Ebony Staff *Falcon Crest *Feather Cap *Fighting Gloves *Fool's Headband *Hammer *Knight Armor *Leather Armor *Long Spear *Long Sword *Lucky Shoes *Mage Cap *Monk Armor *Ninja Cloth *Ninja Helmet *Old Shield *Pendant of Courage *Pirate Scimitar *Plague Pendant *Poison Shot *Ranged Bracers *Ring of Mages *Snow Boots *Spiked Armor *Terror Mask *Toxic Blade *Toy Mask *Wooden Bracers 'Epic' *Ace of Diamonds (Hero Reward) *Antennae Staff *Battle Axe *Battle Crown *Captain Shield *Deteriorate Gloves *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Helmet *Flail *Gladius *Glorious Armor *Legion Towershield *Mirror of Truth *Money Bag *Poison Gloves *Prince's Sword *Pumpkin Carriage *Ring of Protection *Samurai Blade *Silver Spear *Staff of Flight *Stalagmite Gloves *Twilight 'Legendary' *Armor of Darkness *Axe of Rage *Battle-Axe *Boomerang Shield *Captain's Hook *Dark Knight Armour *Dragon's Fang (Limited Shop Item) *Excalibur *Helm of Sun *Magic Suit *Obsidian Spear *Poison Whip *Ritual Spear *Steel Armor *Thunder Claw *Trampling Boots *Undead Wine 'Elite' *Bat Circlet *Blood Reaper *Codex of Light and Dark *Demon Armor - Elite